


College Life

by JoshPupWrites



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, College, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites





	College Life

_Beep beep beep_

 

You slam your hand down on your alarm clock, silencing the annoying sound that it emitted. In the bed across the small dorm room, your roommate rolled over onto her stomach, just as unmotivated as yourself. It was only a month or so into college, and while everything was still fun, exciting and new, waking up early was still just as annoying. But your roommate, being slightly more of a morning person than you are, eventually climbed out of bed and staggered over to your lamp and switched it on, filling the dark room with light. You moan, wanting desperately to cocoon yourself in your warm blankets, but your roommate wasn't having it. She pulled the blankets off your bed and dropped them onto the floor.

“Noooo!” you whine, but the cold air against your skin woke you up to the point were trying to get back to sleep would be pointless. You sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. Eventually, you got up and went to the bathroom to do all the typical morning things such as brushing hair and putting on makeup while your roommate changed out of her pajamas in your room.

Within about half an hour the two of you were ready for the day and made you way towards the busy dining hall for breakfast. Thankfully it wasn't to busy yet so the lines weren't to terribly long. You found your way towards an empty table and sat down for breakfast, waiting for your friends to show up while you roommate went off to find her own friends.

You jumped when someone sat down next to me, crashing their shoulder into your own due to the small amount of space between seats. You turned to see your childhood friends Felix and Chan, as well as two of their own friends sitting down in the other seats around the table, all with plates full of breakfast and bright smiles on their faces.

“Morning…” you mumbled, still trying to wake yourself up all the way.

“Wow you really will never be a morning person.” Chan said laughing, his dark brown eyes seemingly laughing along too.

“She is never ever going to be a morning person, even if her life depended on it.” Felix laughed. Everyone laughed as you shoot Felix a sour look jokingly.

“You remember Jisung and Changbin right?” Chan questioned, pointing to the two other boys that had sat down at the table. One guy had a bit of a scary face, but when he smiled at you, he only looked soft. The other person reminded you a bit of a squirrel. Both of them wave excitedly at you.

“Yup! I met the two of them the first day I got here, i think. You two also do the whole rapping thing, right?” you questioned. Felix smiled a big smile.

“They’re really good at.” He said, causing Chan to also nod in agreement. Jisung laughed.

“You two are pretty good at rapping too!” Jisung exclaimed.

“I'm getting there…” Felix replied, taking a bite out of his apple. “Chan is a pro though.”

“Yah, we’d be lost without him.” Changbin agreed.

The five of you started to talk about what classes you had and clubs that you could join and lost track of time completely. You gasped as you checked the time on your phone.

“I'm going to be late!” you exclaimed, shooting up from your chair.

“What time is it?” Chan questioned.

“Eight twenty.” you answer.

“Oh, shoot so am I!”

“We’ll clean up, you too just get going!” Felix says waving at the two of you. You both thank him and race out of the dining hall. You and Chan soon realized you were both heading in the same direction, which was a blessing because truthfully, you still weren’t sure where you were going.

“We have ten minutes until class starts. If we run we can make it.” Chan said, looking down at his watch.

“Okay! Let's go!” you declared. Chan was a lot faster than you thought he would be, but thankfully you were able to stay close behind him the whole time. Your feet pounded against the sidewalk and a few students shot you annoyed looks, but at this point you didn't care. You just needed to get to class before it started. Chan, being the gentlemen that he was, stopped and made sure you knew where you were going before taking off towards his own class. You raced into the room with a minute to spare, panting heavily and a little sweaty, but at least you made it.

That lecture felt like the longest class on earth. Finally, after what felt like years the class dismissed and you came outside only to find it pouring down rain, and you had no umbrella or even a coat for that matter. Thankfully you didn't have any classes for the rest of the day since one had been canceled because your teacher was sick. you decided to stand outside under the overhang until the rain lightened up a bit. You stood there for about twenty minutes but the rain still showed no signs of lightening up. Your pocket began to buzz and you pulled my phone out to see Felix calling you. You answered and found out that he and some of his friends were going to check out a club and wanted to know if you would like to come along.

“I would love too, where are you guys?” you questioned.

“We are going to meet near your dorm, the club is a little way past it so we decided to group there since it’s easy to find.” Felix replied on the other end of the line.

“Okay, I’m still at the building my class was in, so i might be a little late getting there.” you explained.

“Okay, that should work. Even I haven’t made it there yet so you should have plenty of time. Im sure Soonyoung and his friends are running late too...” Felix said. You buried your phone deep into your small book bag to keep it from getting wet and start the long, wet trek back the dorms. Even after only being in the rain for a minute or two you were soaked to the bone. Your wet hair stuck to your face, making it even harder to see through the haze the rain caused. You prayed you wouldn’t get sick from this, it was September after all. Halfway back to the dorm you came across a familiar face.

“Felix!” I exclaimed, noticing the boy under the umbrella.

“(Y/n)? Why don't you have an umbrella with you?” He questioned as you made your way under his, trying to rub some of the water off your face without making your makeup run like crazy.

“I forgot mine. Plus, I didn't think it was going to rain!”

“You're a mess.” He sighed with a slight chuckle.

“So, you never told me what club we are going too.” you pointed out.

“I actually have no clue. Someone said they’d explain once i got there.” he admitted.

“I'm sure it will be fun either way.” you declared.

You and Felix finally made it to your dorm and you quickly got changed into a dry, warm outfit, throwing your hair into a messy bun and grabbed your own umbrella. You came out expecting to find Felix by himself like you had left him, but instead you found not only him but Chan as well. You open your umbrella and rush down the steps towards the two of them.

“I'm back.” you declared as you walk towards the two of them.

“Good.” He stated, checking to make sure you were dressed warm enough. “Try to remember to carry an umbrella around. It rains a lot here.” You nod, spinning your umbrella on your shoulder, offering a smile to Chan. You and Felix had been friends since the two of you were both little. You had moved into the house next door to his and ever since then the two of you hung out a lot. Somehow you let Felix convince you to come to the same college as him. Felix and Chan had been friends for a pretty long time too. Both of the boys had had a lot of similar interests so they ended up becoming pretty good friends. That's how you ended up meeting Chan. The three of you hung out a lot, and Chan became just as close a friend to yours as Felix was.

The three of you started to walk towards where everyone had been told to meet up, the rain still pounding against your umbrellas. The noise was so loud that no one tried to talk over it. You watched as your rain boots splashed through small puddles in the path, the feeling of comfort surrounding you. You were glad you had picked this college to come too.

Soon shouting and laughter could be heard over the dull pounding of the rain.

“I think we found them!” Chan said laughing. You and Felix also laughed, nodding your heads in agreement. You turned the corner to see Jisung standing under his red umbrella, surrounded by a bunch of guys, some of whom you recognized and others you had never seen before.

“Sorry it took so long!” you said.

“That's alright! Everyone is here now so we can head to the club!” Jisung exclaimed smiling.

“So what club are we going to?” Felix asked following Jisung as he lead the group of people

“Gardening!!” He exclaimed.

“Gardening?” you heard a tall guy behind you say.

“Yup Hyunjin, gardening!” Jisung said turning to look at the dark-haired boy.

“Woojin started it and no one joined, so I want us to go and join so he doesn't feel bad.” Jisung explained. A guy to the right, with slightly lighter hair then the rest of them laughed.

“Poor Woojin.” he chuckled.

“Who would want to join a gardening club?” Felix asked, joining the guy in laughing.

“Just be nice. You don't always have to go.” Chan said.

“What do you even do? Plant a bunch of things? We’re going to get dirty, aren’t we?” Seungmin questioned.

“It's gardening Seungmin, you'll probably get dirty.” You say, laughing a little. Most of the guys around you laughed as well, then broke out into small conversations with each other as the made the hike to the greenhouse.

Everyone soon came across a small greenhouse and pushed their way in, eager to get out of the rain. You went straight over to Woojin, who was a senior here like Chan and Minho, but Woojin was one of the calmer seniors to be quite honest. He was quick to take you under his wing when you first came here, so you really enjoyed being around him and looked up to him. Woojin grinned when he saw how many of his friends ended up coming, ten including himself.

“Where should we start?”  you asked Woojin excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Soon each person was assigned to either repotting plants or planting seeds. Jisung, Jeongin and Felix all bounded very quickly and began to joke around, making Woojin and Chan the butt of their jokes. You watched in amusement as the three trouble makers started flicking dirt at the two of them, since the three of them weren't very good at gardening. Felix let a chunk fly, but instead of hitting the intended target Woojin, it hit Minho, who was standing close by Woojin. Everyone went silent as Minho slowly looked at the dirt that had hit him. You held your breath to keep from laughing at the horrified faces on the three. Minho pointed to the corner where Changbin sat scribbling some stuff in his notebook, since he had already quickly repotted the plants. Jisung, Felix and Jeongin, slowly made their way to the corner, but ended up messing around with Changbin and noise filled the greenhouse again.

You look to your right too see Chan struggling to repot one of the plants Woojin had given him. You laughed as you watched him struggle to try and pull it from the first pot. But soon your laughter stopped when you become worried for the poor plants life. You quickly leaned over and take the pot from Chan, who had a scowl on his face. You flip the pot over and let the plant fall out gently into your hand, pulling it from the pot with ease. Seungmin started to laugh when he saw how easily you had gotten the plant out after Chan had struggled for so long. You laugh along with him, causing Cha to scowl even more.

The scene looked like something out of a fairytale. The rain pattered against the glass windows of the greenhouse, and even though it was the middle of September, green plants and colourful flowers grew everywhere. Inside the warm greenhouse, all ten of you laughed and joked around. It felt as if time had frozen, and it was wonderful.

By the time everyone decided to leave, it was already dark outside. A few of the boys had to go off to one of their late-night dance classes, and others had voice lessons. Everyone went their own way. You swung your now unneeded umbrella by your side as you made your way back to your dorm.

“Today was so fun...” you sighed to yourself as you walked into your room. Like you had expected, your roommate still wasn’t back. You barely ever saw her to be honest. You vaguely remembered hearing your roommate come in after you had gone to bed, and by the time you had woken up for the next day she was gone, yet again. You didn’t mind though, you were more of an introverted person after all.

You shuffled sleepily into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then got ready and made yourself a cup of hot tea. You stood on the small window and stared out the window while drinking the tea. It was raining again, only lighter this time. You were starting to see why you should always carry an umbrella around at this college, but yet you still loved it here. Students passed by, some in a hurry while others took their time, but thankfully everyone had an umbrella. You quickly finish your tea and grab your purse, books, and umbrella, then head out for your art class. You opened your umbrella and smiled as the rain lightly pattering sound against it, a few heavy drops landing with a loud plunk after falling from the tree branches above. You took your time as you walked down the small path towards the main path that would lead you right to my class.

There were a decent amount of people along the main path, all going various speeds, so you felt no need to go any faster than you had already been going. You spun your umbrella, causing the water to spin off in a ring around you. You take a deep breath happily and rested your umbrella on your shoulder. Shifting the few books you had in your hands, you tried to get a better grip on them, feeling them starting slip a bit, when all the sudden a large force slammed into your shoulder. Your books went flying out of your hand and onto the wet ground, and you somehow managed to even bend part of your umbrella a little. You grunted as you stumbled back a few steps forward, but quickly caught your balance before turning around to see what, or rather who, had ran into you. You were shocked when you realized it was Hyunjin, who was often apart of your friend group, but you had never truly spoken to him. He had no umbrella and was rather damp. His dark hair hung down in his face and he was panting a little while trying to recover from falling over after running into you. Most surprisingly, he wore a black suit, with a white button-down shirt and a black vest, and a thin red tie tucked into the vest. His briefcase that was once in his hands now lie on the ground next to your books. You quickly rushed over and picked up the expensive looking case, trying to wipe the water off the brown leather, while walking back to him. Hyunjin stood staring at you, his lips parted slightly. His eyes looked from you, to his briefcase in your hands, to your books, still on the wet ground.

“Oh man! I'm so sorry!” He exclaimed when he noticed your books on the pavement, rushing to pick them up and shake the water off as best he could.

“It’s okay.” you laughed. you looked at boy from under your umbrella. That’s when you noticed the umbrella was a little bent. You moved it off your shoulder and began to fiddle with it, trying to get it back to its normal shape. Hyunjin noticed and took the umbrella from your hand, his hands just barely brushing over your own. Normally, you would have been creeped out that some guy you barely knew touched you, but for some reason it didn't bother you that much. Hyunjin handed you your soaking books and messed with your umbrella, fixing it in a matter of seconds.

“I'm really sorry.” Hyunjin apologized, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. You shook your head.

“It's okay really, don't worry about it.”

“Um, aren't you friends with Felix and everyone? You were at the gardening club yesterday right?” he questioned.

“Yup, that's me!” you laughed. “But, did you forget your umbrella or something?” you asked.

“No actually, I don't have one. Mine broke a while back and I've just been sharing with Jeongin but he left early today and so I just decided to make a run for it, but then I ran into you and…” He said, the last part trailing off, “and now both your books and umbrella are ruined.” You moved so that both you and Hyunjin were under the umbrella, since his clothes looked too nice to be getting wet. Hyunjin didn't say anything about it, but you could see him become slightly tenser.

“How about later today we go out and get new umbrellas for the two of us. Plus, I think I need a few things for my dorm room anyways. If you can't make it I'll just pick one up for you.” you said, starting to walk, pulling him along with you since he was under the umbrella.

“You’re a law student right. You shouldn't be going around in your nice suit with no umbrella.” Hyunjin nodded, his head barely touching the top of the umbrella.

“I'm pretty sure I'll be free tonight.” he replied, pulling out his phone. “Enter in your phone number and we can figure out a time later, my class is right over there.” He said, pointing to a big building not far from where you were. You took his phone and quickly entered in your info before giving it back to him. Hyunjin apologized again for crashing into you as you walked him up towards the building so he wouldn't get any more wet then he already was. As he ran up the steps towards the door, you turned around and quickly walked off to where you were originally planning on going, now very thankful had decided to leave early. You were almost late due to the former event that had occurred.

You had classes all day, but luckily it was finally lunch time. It had stopped raining a little before you headed out towards the cafe, hoping to make it before the rain picked up again. As you walked along the path a certain little black kitten caught your eye.

“What a cute cat!” you exclaimed, squatting down, petting the cute little black cat.

“Poor little kitty looks so hungry!” You mused as you stroked his white chin. You had seen this cat around before fore sure, so it had to be a stray if it was always around.

“How about on the way back from lunch I pick up some food and leave it here for you?” you asked the little cat, who only blinked at you. “Alright then kitty, i’ll be back with some food, so wait here!” you waved to the little kitten before heading off to get your own food.

After the cold walk, you decided to get soup and sit at a small table near the window, looking out at the quaint town that moved about you. You got up to get napkins and when you came back, you noticed you'd received a text.

_H: Hey! Its Hwang Hyunjin! I should be free this evening if you still want to go to the store later on.”_

He had texted. You texted back that that sounded like a perfect plan. You had picked a time and a place to meet up by the time you had finished your lunch. On the way back, you picked up some cat food, as you had promised and dropped it off for the little kitten. As you stood there watching it happily munching on its food, you really felt the need to find a home for the little guy. To bad you couldn’t have pets in your dorm otherwise you would have taken him back with you. You glanced down at your watch, noting that you had to get to class soon. You patted the little black kitten on its head then headed of towards your next class.

Once all your classes had finished for the day you headed straight for your dorm room. The second you walked through the door, you kicked off your shoes and flopped down on your bed, barely taking note of your roommate hunched over at her desk.

“I could really use a nap right now…” you mumbled, running your fingers through your hair. You shook your head. You had to go to the store tonight, fall asleep now and you wouldn’t get back up until tomorrow morning. You turned yourself over on your bed and laid on your stomach, pulling out your phone.

“Need anything from the store?” you asked your roommate, who looked up from her work.

“Hm, I’ll just text you the list. That’ll probably be easier. I’ll pay you back after I get my paycheck.” she replied. You gave her a thumbs up and rolled yourself out of bed. You could at least attempt to get some school work done before you ran about the store later tonight.

Eventually the time came. You shuffled over to the mirror and tried to fix your crumpled appearance before slipping on your shoes and heading towards the place you had promised to meet Hyunjin. When you arrived, Hyunjin was already there waiting. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a big black bomber jacket and black skinny jeans. _Dang, whether he’s in a suit or regular clothes, he looks flawless._ You thought to yourself as you got closer to him.

“Hey.” he said with a smile.

“Hi.” you said back, a little awkwardly. The two of you stood there looking at each other before you shifted your weight from one foot to another.

“So, how are we going to get there?” you questioned, “can you drive?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened.

“You can’t drive?” he questioned.

“I don’t have a car with me…” you mumbled. Hyunjin grunted.

“Same…”

“I guess we’ll be taking the bus then.” you declared. Hyunjin looked down at his watch.

“If we walk really fast, we can probably make the next bus.” he pointed out. You nodded.

“Let’s go for it.”

So, by ‘walk really fast,’ Hyunjin pretty much meant sprint. But the two of you made it, just barely. You threw yourself down in the seat next time him, practically wheezing you were so out of breath.  

“You good?” he asked.

“Barely…” you said between puffs of breath. He chuckled a little before looking forward again.

When the bus finally arrived at its stop, the two of you clambered off and headed straight for the giant Walmart that every college student in the area went to for literally everything.

“So, what all do we need?” Hyunjin questioned.

“Well, two umbrellas to start off…” you began, pulling out your phone to find the list your roommate had texted you.

“Uuuuuuhhhhh….” you heard Hyunjin say. You looked up to see him staring wide eyes at something. You had to hold your breath to keep from laughing as you watched someone walk towards the registers with a little white goat on a leash.

“Ohmygod.” you wheezed as you pushed Hyunjin away from the weird goat lady so you could keep your composure.

“Is this normal here?” Hyunjin questioned, still trying to look at the little goat as you pushed him away.  
            “Oh wow, Hyunjin is this your first time in a Walmart?” you questioned. Only then did you realize that Hyunjin was one of the many exchange students on campus. He fit in so well with the rest it had totally slipped your mind.  

“(y/n), where did you take me?” he whispered after some guy two isles over screamed “i love lesbians” at the top of his lungs.

“The later at night it is, the scarier it gets…” you whispered to yourself, pushing Hyunjin away for the second time. “Walmart is a dark place Hyunjin. Perfect for getting all your needs, but a dark and scary place at times.” you said, only getting a confused look from him in return.

“Let’s just hurry and find those umbrellas.” He declared, eager to leave the creepy store. “If we ever come back, let’s come back in the morning.” he said, glancing over at some old guy who was laying on his back amidst the clothing racks, wearing a ‘daddy’s little princess’ shirt.

“Man, today’s extra bad!” you exclaimed, rushing past the old dude, standing a little closer to Hyunjin, totally creeped out.

The two of you gathered the few things you needed as quickly as possible, trying your best to keep your heads low and avoid eye-contact with all the weird people that were wandering around. When the two of you finally checked out and made it onto the bus, Hyunjin collapsed on the seat and let out a long sigh.

“That was traumatizing.” he said, running his hands through his hair. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Welcome to America, you’ve seen the most American America can get, besides the fourth of July. That’s a whole different story.” you chuckled. You pulled Hyunjin’s umbrella out of the bag and handed it to him. He gladly took it from you and smiled a bit when he looked down at it. He had picked a cute dark blue umbrella, that had cute little white bunnies along the edge of it. You yourself had picked the same pattern, but rather than being blue, yours was red.

“I think we have the best umbrellas on campus.” you declared. Hyunjin chuckled and nodded his head.

 

 


End file.
